Clasificación de regalos
by Suga u.u
Summary: Desde que era aceptado por su pueblo todos los catorce de febreros su despacho se transformaba por la cantidad de regalos que recibía. Sin embargo todo valía la pena siempre que acabase recibiendo aquel "regalo" de su parte. [GaaSaku] [Drabble]


Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic temático por las fechas San Valentineanas que se aproximán. Antes que nada:

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el reto Regalos de San Valentín del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

¡Si! He decidido participar de nuevo en este lindo reto.

 **Advertencias:**

* GaaSaku

* Intento de Drabble.

 **Número de palabras que componen el fic:** 496

 **Disclaimer :** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen. Créditos a su respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic si es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Clasificación de regalos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara se despertó temprano como era costumbre e inició su rutina programada para aquel San Valentín. Extrañaba aquellas fechas donde nadie se atrevía a regalarle nada por culpa de Shukaku, ya que ahora se pasaba horas clasificando los obsequios.

Suspiró y abrió con parsimonia la puerta de su despacho posteriormente hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar como las varias docenas de regalos comenzaban a adornar su escritorio. Cerró tras de si y se acercó con un par de cajas que servirían como contenedores. Por mera cortesía, y ya que era lo que esperaba que hiciera, leyó cada una de las tarjetas que venían anexadas a los variados obsequios de los cuales era poseedor momentáneo.

Separó los objetos según distintas categorías, el chocolate iba a ser enviado al orfanato de Sunagakure, después de todo como kazekage que era se imponía a si mismo el proteger los sueños de todos los niños de su aldea y si aquellas fantasías consistían en chocolate de San Valentín las cumpliría.

Tiró en el contenedor de la basura todas las tarjetas llenas de palabras falsas hacia su persona. Palabras, provenientes en su mayoría, de hijas de altos mandos que durante su infancia habían decidido intentar matarlo y que ahora rogaban por tener la posibilidad de llamarlo "nuero". Negó con la cabeza, lamentablemente aquellas damas de estirpe no tendrían ninguna posibilidad con él.

Colocó los regalos que consideraba tenían demasiado valor económico en una caja aparte para devolvérselos a sus respectivos dueños negándose a aceptarlo pero agradeciendo cordialmente el gesto. Los restantes los terminaba aceptando, a decir verdad, de mala gana.

Las únicas excepciones a estas reglas autoimpuestas eran sus dos hermanos, un regalo por parte de Kankuro y Temari, que nunca había faltado como prueba de su amor fraternal, y el regalo ocasional de algún amigo o camarada por lo que respecta a la parte "amistosa" del día.

Se estiró al acabar de despejar su escritorio y comenzó con el papeleo de rutina. Sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta y dio la afirmativa de pasar ya que había reconocido aquella voz.

— Hola Gaara, — dijo la pelirrosa introduciéndose en la habitación y realizando la reverencia reglamentaria — aunque debería llamarte Kazekage. — Murmuró apenada.

— No hay problema Sakura, estamos solos. — Con un movimiento de cabeza la animó a continuar.

— Ya he dejado en el invernadero la flora medicinal que fue encargada a mi aldea, también he dado las instrucciones acerca del bioma adecuado para su cultivo.— Comenzó a enumerar hasta que su mirada se centró en las cajas con obsequios, arqueó una ceja y fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo. Este solo se limito a mover sus hombros desligándose de responsabilidad.

Sakura se acercó con paso firme, levantó a Gaara por la camisa y pegó sus labios contra los de él en un beso devorador. Al acabar, se retiró con la frente en alto.

Gaara tocó sus labios ¿Cómo clasificar los besos celosos y posesivos de su novia? Tal vez como su regalo favorito.

* * *

Muchas gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo en esta lectura, espero sinceramente su opinión al respecto, ya saben... Gracias por leer.

 **Un comentario no cuesta nada y es de mucha ayuda.**

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.

Sin más me despido de todos ustedes.


End file.
